


Tuyo

by snryw



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Lawyer!Piqué, M/M, Tattoo Artist!Ramos
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 16:16:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17227265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snryw/pseuds/snryw





	Tuyo

　　马德里城区细雪纷扬，濡湿了行人外衣表面一层细小的绒毛，冷气顺着裤脚钻进皮肤里。  
　　在这任何人都想捧着热茶窝进枕头堆的冬日下午，皮克正同一位衣品独特、发型精致、装点得像个艺术家的网约对象坐在咖啡桌对面。  
　　对方下指的鼻尖含了丝戾气，眼睛瞪起来凶得吓人。他们刚刚交换了信息，此刻沉浸在互相审视的尴尬气氛里。  
　　“所以...”拉莫斯露齿一笑，“你用几号套子？”  
　　他不该相信头戴拼接毛毡贝雷帽的男人能吐出什么有关诗歌哲学的漂亮话，皮克翻了个白眼，并确信今天胸腔里的小熊不会比太阳穴旁的血管跳动得更激烈。  
　　“我想我们目前还不该谈这种话题，拉莫斯先生。”皮克不自然地将右腿搭上左腿的膝盖，做出副防御的姿态，“我更感兴趣您的工作和爱好。”  
　　“别这么说老兄，”拉莫斯笑开来，他挤眉弄眼的朝皮克做暗示，皮鞋甚至滑到他小腿边磨蹭。“天色不早了，我们或许该换个更私人的地方谈谈个人兴趣。”  
　　所以打从一开始这就是次约炮。  
　　皮克站起身来收拾围巾和手套，他没看对面拉莫斯的表情也知道他现在有多不安。  
　　“走吧？”  
　　待他穿上大衣签好单，拉莫斯早就拎着他的拼花贝雷帽站在门边等候了，可见冬天一炮难求并发的渴望积累了多久。  
　　“您这边请皮克老爷！”  
　　拉莫斯躬身给他让了个礼，皮克美滋滋的表情随即被门缝透进来的冷风吹僵在脸上。  
　　这糟糕的、让人性欲全无的湿冷冬天。  
　　当活动场景转移到床上之后，就不是同一番光景了。  
　　拉莫斯迷人的小腹让皮克流连忘返，确切来说，他当初就是为这几块轮廓清晰的肌肉点了super like，而不是躺在床垫上浪叫个不停，浑身上下毫无品味可言的纹身师本人。  
　　“我能叫你杰里么皮克先生？”拉莫斯揉弄着自己的乳头，“你全名的发音不适用于叫床。”  
　　“当然可以塞吉。”皮克吐出拉莫斯的性器，盯着他的圆眼睛微笑。他对这个没有“原则”的男人越发好奇。要知道，一般的omega不会第一次见面就把后颈献给一个完全陌生的alpha。男人再三强调只是情趣，却还是在插入后摇着屁股叫他捅进生殖腔里去。  
　　“你的情趣不会招来些恶意标记么？”皮克射了一轮，懒洋洋得半躺在绒被上。  
　　拉莫斯蜷卧在他腹侧，故意施力拉扯他的体毛。“这取决于他们能不能打得过我。”  
　　“那你觉得我打得过你么？”皮克将他作恶的手指捏起来，瞧他手背上密密麻麻的纹身。  
　　“你打不过我的杰里，”拉莫斯翻身跨上皮克的腰，用胡须磨蹭他的喉结。“你是个教养良好的上层人，不屑于做这些肮脏的勾当。”  
　　骑在他腿上颠簸那会儿，拉莫斯还能断断续续地用花言巧语恭维他。等皮克将这裹满刺青的骗子压在身下，一个劲儿的把他天赋异禀的阴茎向深处顶撞时，拉莫斯张口便只剩下高叫和呻吟。  
　　他射进套子，又把精液倒在拉莫斯布满汗水的腹肌上，看那些浊白的液体嵌进纵横的沟壑。  
　　“谢谢招待杰里，”拉莫斯气没喘匀，伸出两条花臂钩住他的脖颈，险些让男人的牙齿磕伤自己的嘴唇。“你的鸡巴真是太棒了。”  
　　皮克颇为好奇，拉莫斯这种放浪的性格到底是在怎样的环境中生成的？他会和可口的纹身客户上床么？每三天更新一次的自拍下附配的诗歌就只是装作深沉的幌子？他左肘尖的塞维利亚地图又是怎么回事？  
　　拉莫斯就像是个透亮的谜团，让皮克在马德里的半个冬天里，无时无刻不想去探求他。  
　　皮革手套消灭了冬日里肌肤相近的可能，于是他们放下纸袋面包在拱廊下绵长的接吻。  
　　拉莫斯鼻头和颧边的红色被皮克用嘴唇抚摸过，他快活的同时又说些混账话，激得皮克把雪塞进他厚重的围巾里。  
　　他们隔三岔五就去上床，热烈的爱语从交缠的肢体间传进皮克的脑海里。他再三告诫自己不要相信，却还是在钟声敲响时许下了几个有关拉莫斯的、飘渺又幼稚的愿望。  
　　“来年见皮克先生。”拉莫斯吞下最后一颗葡萄，他没有选择亲吻或是祝福，只是拍了拍皮克的脸，将他发亮的蓝眼睛从节日的欣悦中拖离出来，埋进新年初夜的情欲中去。  
　　这或许是伊布去美国寻找刺激之后，皮克离稳定关系最近的一个月。他想要确定拉莫斯对自己的看法，甚至为筹备这次约会稍稍花去了离开前一天的小半个上午。  
　　拉莫斯没有拒绝，他坐在茶桌边咀嚼沾满热巧克力酱的油条，不时为皮克周详的远期规划近期目标发出赞叹，间或塞给他一根过分甜腻的点心。  
　　“所以你要回巴塞罗那？”拉莫斯擦了擦嘴边的碎屑，“而我们今后只可能在周末见面？”他的眼睛远没有揪着皮克头发索吻那会显得热烈。  
　　皮克点了点头，这和他们稳定关系有什么冲突么？  
　　“那就再说吧。”拉莫斯敷衍地亲了口皮克的侧脸，“你知道我是个忠诚的马德里主义者，和你约会不会成为我踏上加泰土地的理由。”  
　　这原因过于荒谬，拉莫斯友好的商业化微笑看起来还把这算作给他搭好的台阶。  
　　“这算是份正式的拒绝？”  
　　“也许吧杰里，也许。”拉莫斯给了他一个拥抱，“毕竟我也没说下周不能继续见面。”  
　　他们在机场同其他难舍难分的情人一样吻别，拉莫斯捉摸不清的态度使他在回程的班机上丧失了品尝头等舱餐点的胃口。皮克重新审视自身，他胸腔里的小熊已经为拉莫斯跳腾了整整半个月，他不能让这头小生物死在自己三十一岁的生日前。而他也有十足的把握、周密的计划，让他活过自己今后每一年的生日。


End file.
